Todo puede pasar
by Crazy.martinez
Summary: Una vida normal, pero debido a algo que nadie creyo que pasara esto cambia. Todo por una mentira y un traición, pero al final...Todo puede pasar


Recuerdo como la vida puede cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, como fue que termino sin darme cuenta, sin saber lo que hacia, todo por estar en el momento incorrecto, a la hora incorrecta y con la persona incorrecta aquella que creíste que jamás te traicionaría y que al final lo hizo y de la peor forma, en la que confiaste, a la que le diste todo y que al final no te dio nada, pero que jamás lo notaste, debido al hecho que eras pequeña tonta e ingenua.  
Era aquella época en la que creías que el mundo era color de rosa y esperabas a tu príncipe azul para que llegara en su hermoso corcel por ti y te llevara a su castillo de azúcar, pero ahora después de tanto tiempo piensas en tus sueños y te das cuenta de que todo lo que pensaste y soñaste era algo tan irreal y a la vez tan estúpido que ahora te recriminas el pensar tantas cosas que ahora vemos como estupideces y ahora solo decimos "Yo pensé esa tontería" y es cierto de pequeños nos sentimos grandes que todos los sueños los podemos hacer realidad pero eso es algo meramente imposible, es cierto la gente puede cumplir sus sueños pero solo los que son realistas, pero estos son puras fantasías que no se cumplirán.  
Pero hay veces que te olvidas de lo que viviste de pequeño y cuando vas rememorando todo lo que hiciste y ves esos espacios en blanco a lo largo de ella es algo que te desconcierta, y cuando investigas y tratas de averiguar desearías no haberlo hecho, por que a veces no es bueno investigar por que te puedes encontrar cosas que no puedes imaginar.  
Eso fue algo que me paso y no es lo mas lindo descubrir que fue lo que te ocultaron, fue una de las peores experiencias por estar pequeña y no sabes lo que es en si la traición, hasta que lo vives en carne propia y es algo muy malo y mas cuando es alguien en quien en verdad confiaste.  
La verdad ahora lloro con recordarla y ver lo estúpida que fui todo estaba mas que claro ,pero aun así no me quite la venda de los ojos y confié ciegamente por que después de todo la gente no es lo parece y no todo es el sueño que creímos, eres feliz hasta que alguien de la forma mas cruel y horrible llega y te baja de tu burbuja y te deja en la cruel realidad, la que no querías ver pero la que al final de cuentas terminarías viendo y lo único que me reconforta claro si haci se pudiera decir es saber que a cualquiera le puede pasar y que de los errores se aprende y yo aprendí lo suficiente, pero a pesar de ello sigo haciendo mis estupideces, aunque ahora la diferencia es que no hay nadie que me juzgue y que enfrento las cosas como sino me importara, aprendí a seguir adelante, aunque la vida te ponga pruebas demasiado difíciles, por que siempre hay una solución para todo, lo bueno es que vi que no necesito de nadie y puedo valerme por mi misma aunque mas vale prevenir que lamentar, por que no sabemos cuando la vida te de una sorpresa, después de todo no hay enemigo pequeño o menos fuerte, de todos modos no importa ya nada importa por eso ahora soy lo que soy y no me arrepiento.  
Ahora soy fría y distante pero solo le doy a la vida una cucharada de su propia medicina.  
Y me importa muy poco lo que los demás piensen o lo que pase, aprendí a solo observar y no hablar, pero sobre todo aprendí a crecer en mi propio mundo en el que nadie es bienvenido y donde nadie me puede volver a lastimar donde solo eres tu y nadie te puede usar u utilizar a su antojo por que ya no necesitas de ellos aprendiste a caminar tu sola ya no te equivocas como antes, pero sobre todo ya no corres cuando todavía ni caminas, pero ahora aprendiste que el silencio otorga y por eso debes aprender antes de decir algo por que puedes meter la pata muy dentro del pozo y tal vez tardes mucho en sacarla, a pesar de todo también hay algo muy importante que cualquier persona sin excepción puede saber, y es que sea quien sea siempre te fallaran, algunos mas duro que otros pero nadie es perfecto y los que se crean perfectos en realidad son los mas falsos por que algo de lo que aprendí fue a distinguir a las personas solo con observarlas después de todo como lo sabría si solo soy una observadora mas de la vida y que no puedes confiar ni en tu propia sombra, que el valor de la amistad no existe y nunca funciona por que la traición y la mentira en nada bueno termina, pero a pesar de los años de experiencia que pueda tener no es mas sabio aquel que mas años tiene, sino aquel que mas experiencia en la vida a tenido.  
A pesar de todo y de no mostrar aquella sonrisa que todos querían y que a todos alegraba, hasta ahora me doy cuenta lo que soy, en lo que me he convertido y todo lo que he logrado atreves de los años y al verlo solo veo un vació y me pregunto ¿esto es lo que quería? Y siempre me respondo "no, es lo que ellos quería" pero siempre me pregunto ¿quien soy realmente? Y de eso nunca tengo respuesta, pero si alguien me respondiera me diría nadie, por que es verdad no soy nadie, soy lo que ellos quieren que sea, pero donde quedo lo que yo quiero aunque no se para pregunto si ya lose quedo en el olvido.  
Tampoco me interesa donde este en el futuro o donde me vea, me dejo de importar en el momento en el que no supe quien era, en el momento en el que me vi en el espejo y solo vi un cuerpo, una persona común y corriente, pero sobre todo en el momento en que me di cuenta de que no era yo y tal vez nunca lo había sido, ya era solo como una maquina que hace lo que le dicen sin rechistar ni opinar solo obedecer, hay días en los que lloro como ahora solo por recordar un pasado que creí haber dejado en el olvido, pero el pasado nunca muere ni te deja en paz, es solo cuestión de aprender a como sobrellevarlo sin que en algún momento te arrebase y ahí se convierta en tu peor arma, algunas veces el pasado puede tener algo bueno pero cuando veo el mío veo lo infeliz que fui y lo que pude haber evitado y es cierto yo hice muchas estupideces, pero quien no las hace, pero toda acción tiene una consecuencia y por ellas ahora estoy como estoy por que es cierto nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, pero luego de reflexionar y comparar, a mi ya se me hace suficiente, por que todo se paga y ya es suficiente el dolor, pero claro si es cierto que todos estamos aquí por algo, yo quiero saber, yo por que lo estoy, no se, todavía recuerdo mi primer año de secundaria perdí muchas amigas por mis estupideces, ahora ya nos hablamos por que a pesar de mis estupideces gracias a ellas hice muy lindas amistades que ironía por mis tonterías hice que ellas fueran las mejores amigas, aunque no importa por que aunque les hablara y nos lleváramos bien yo me excluí de ahí y fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho o ahora estaría igual que ellas, de hecho si pudiera cambiar algo y dejar otra cosa así, dejaría eso haci y cambiaría algunas cosas de mi pasado.  
Mi vida es como cuando se te entume un brazo se ve pero no se siente o como una suave brisa te llega y la siente pero no es real y es totalmente invisible.  
No se lo que me depare el futuro, bueno nadie lo sabe pero si es cierto que las coincidencias no existen y solo existe lo inevitable créeme que tengo una idea, pero de seguro ya te deje con la intriga de saber mas, haci que te contare mi vida, con todo y lujo de detalles, tu no sabes quien soy yo, seguro tienes una idea pero mas pronto de lo que crees lo sabrás.  
Esto comenzó alrededor d años no estoy muy segura y tal vez pienses que ya debí superarlo pero cometí la estupidez de dejar todo atrás pero como ya te lo había mencionado el pasado siempre te alcanza y te cobra todas las que hiciste, pero en fin donde me quede, haci ya lo recuerdo como comenzó.  
Era un día soleado como cualquier otro en la ciudad de tomo edad, era un martes 3 de junio...


End file.
